


Kind and Good

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Relaxing together, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will certainly had been kind to her, but Worf always seemed to know what she needed or wanted from him without her telling him.





	Kind and Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/gifts).



> Tiny belated treat that I hope you enjoy :)

They were both good for each other, Deanna decided as she settled into Worf's side with a book and hot tea on the couch; as she had done many nights before after they had finally gotten together. Worf acknowledges her joining him with a grunt and a soft look.

After a few moments pass, Worf's hand starts gently kneading the tense muscles in her shoulders. Deanna sighed as she put down her book and tea as the tension of the cycle seemed to vanish slowly.

Will certainly had been kind to her, but Worf always seemed to know what she needed or wanted from him without her telling him. 

"Good book?"

"Not quite as good as you massaging my shoulders, Worf."

Worf chuckled softly as he gently shifted Deanna's head towards him and kissed her softly.

"Happy to have pleased you."

"Mmm"

Deanna smiles softly at him in response as they quietly sit together, basking in each other's presence after a long duty period.


End file.
